


Growing Up With Ann (What If?)

by jokermans



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Ending, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Romance, Spin-Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokermans/pseuds/jokermans
Summary: (A What If? story.) An alternate getting together scene for Growing Up With Ann. Where Ann and Ren are older but life didn't turn out the same way. Separated after meeting at a young age, Ann returns to Japan but at that point, they are in relationships with other people. Fast forward several years later, and the two of them find themselves with another chance of love.





	Growing Up With Ann (What If?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter was something I wrote way back when as another possible outcome for Growing Up With Ann. I tweaked it a little and I decided to post it since I really liked this chapter! It's separate from the other storyline because yeah... alternate outcome! So if you've read maybe a little of the my other story, this will be easier to read. But I think you can enjoy this as a standalone story :D Hope you guys like it! Till next time!

_An alternate story of how Ann and Ren got together. In this story, Ann and Ren separated at Age 14. Their young love never burning bright enough. Ren found himself a different girlfriend at Age 17. He never thought he’d see Ann again but she came back when they turned 18 years old._

_After she came back, they became fast friends once again, but by this point, both of them were in relationships with different people. So Ann and Ren’s relationship was purely as friends… or so they said to themselves. There were hints of something more… but both of them made sure to seal it deep within their hearts._

_Now both of them were 21 years old. And a chance of love… has just appeared._

 

It was right before New Year’s. Ren and his family happened to take a family trip to Hong Kong that year. It was a change of pace for the young man. He was just finishing up his studies as well. Ren however needed this break away from Tokyo. It was supposed to distract him from his current relationship woes. However, he kept falling back and worrying.

“So sweetie, how’s dating coming along?” asked Ren’s mom.

Ren sighed as his mom mentioned it over lunch.

They were enjoying a sumptuous Peking Duck meal in a local restaurant. The food was delicious but Ren was currently fixated on his phone, looking for free wifi so that he can look for any messages. Eventually, he gave up and decided to concentrate on his meal.

Ren sighed. “I went on a date the other week… but she wasn’t… right.”

“You broke up with your long time girlfriend 6 months ago… there’s been nobody since then?” asked Ren’s dad.

“Sure there were a few girls who were nice… but… I don’t know… maybe I’m not ready to find someone new…” Ren slouched a little in his seat. He wasn’t maximising his time with this trip.

_**“Or maybe… you’re blind to what’s right in front of you…” Ren’s mom whispered.** _

Ren perked up a little as he thought he heard something from his mom.

“Did you say something, mom?” he asked.

“Oh nothing.. it’s just… Ren… you gotta eat. The food’s gonna get cold.”

Realizing his own wastefulness of his time here, he decides to put the thoughts of his relationships to the back of his head.

As he tasted the duck with the hoisin sauce, he smiled in delight.

“Yeah… that really hits the spot.” said Ren.

His parents smiled with his reaction.

“By the way Ren…” his mom said.

“Yeah…?” said Ren, curious with what she was leading up to.

“Isn’t Ann here in Hong Kong too for the holidays?” she asked.

Ren nodded.

“Yeah. She had a shoot yesterday and she’ll be here almost as long as we’ll be here too.” he said.

“Oh. Great for her. Always working hard. But are you two planning to meet up here? You know… explore…?” asked Ren’s mom.

“Well… I was hoping to meet up with her tomorrow after lunch. Is that alright?” asked Ren.

“Of course! You have fun with Ann. She has no one here to enjoy the sights with. Make sure you accompany her.” said Ren’s dad.

With that, Ren messaged Ann saying they should push through with their meet up the next day.

“Oh. Ask her if she’d like to go to dinner with us tomorrow night as well. Sound good?” asked Ann’s mom.

“Okay. I’ll tell her.” said Ren.

*The Next Day*

It was past lunch already. Ren was on his way towards the Star Ferry Terminal. The agreed place for them to meet up. There leaning by the bars, facing the harbour was none other than Ann Takamaki. She was wearing some light winter clothes for the season. The weather wasn’t as cold as Japan, but it still necessitated some warmer outfits. Ann wore a nice scarf and coat combination. Ann’s hair was down and it was being blown by the wind. Ann looked picturesque.

“Wow. Are you waiting for someone or are you posing for work?” asked Ren.

Ann turned around and smiled towards Ren. The obvious jab at her brought out a small giggle from the model.

“Can’t I look good and wait at the same time.” Ann replied with a smile.

Ren walked up to Ann and they both held each other in a warm embrace.

“Ann! So good to see you! Hahaha.”

“Good to see you too, Ren! I missed you!”

The friends actually haven’t seen each other in a bit. In terms of time, it was about 3 months. It’s not the longest of periods, but it was very unusual for Ann and Ren not to see each other at least every week.

“And to think we’d catch up outside of Japan.” said Ren.

“Yeah. But it’s kinda exciting isn’t it? Nobody knows us here. We’re here to explore by ourselves and our worries are behind us!”

“I’m assuming you’re done with work then?” asked Ren.

“Yup! Free till after New Years! Are you done too?”

“Same. Now let’s have some fun.” said Ren.

The two friends began to enter the terminal as they promised that first on their itinerary was to cross the harbour and enjoy riding the boat. A staple for tourists.

“So we’re leaving on the 2nd of January back to Japan. How about you, Ann?”

“Same actually. But I have so much free time. I don’t know what to do anymore… I have one more thing to do on the 1st of January in the evening. A dinner with some people from the magazines. But that’s it really. I’m so glad you’re here too. It’s… kinda lonely.”

Ann looked away a little in contemplation. Ren noticed the drop in the mood. He placed a hand on her shoulder. A gesture to show that he was right there for her.

“Hey. I’m right here! No need to be so down. Let’s enjoy. Right?”

Ann nodded.

“Yeah. Thanks Ren.”

They entered the boat and they were on their way across the harbour. The weather was perfect. A bit on the cloudy side but it was a perfect day to go about. The sun’s rays falling in between the clouds. Ann and Ren then began taking pictures of themselves on the boat. Laughing at the little moments they had together.

When they arrived on the other side of the river they decided to go to a local mall and see all the decorations within in. The Christmas decors were still spread throughout the halls and there were plenty of people having the time of their lives with their loved ones. Ann dragged Ren to a few stores to try out some clothes. Ren himself looked through a few of the winter apparel. A nice coat catching his eye. He looked at it, but decided not to get it. But before he could walk away far enough, an arm pulled him back.

“Where are you going?” asked Ann.

“Outside the store. I’m good.” He smirked.

“But I saw what you were looking at! It’s nice! Come on!”

Through some unknown strength, Ann was able to pull back Ren to the coats, made Ren stay put as she checked which coat was the right size for him, and then dragged him to the other side of the store to the fitting area and shoved him to a changing room.

“But Ann!… It’s not really—-“

“Come on! We’re on vacation! Get something for yourself.” she winked before she closed the curtains.

Ren just giggled as he decided to try it on. He looked at the coat on himself and saw the size was perfect for him. It fit him nicely and the dark colors matched well with him. He checked the price and noticed it was definitely a good deal. He felt glad Ann forced him to go back. He stepped out and saw Ann waiting.

“I totally knew it! It looks amazing! Come on!”

Ren smirked at her and snickered.

“You’re just telling me to buy this so you won’t feel bad that you’re the only one buying stuff !” Ren had his classic grin and all Ann could do was blush in frustration.

“N-no I’m not! It actually looks good on you! I’m just being a good friend that’s all! She began slowly hiding the two small shopping bags of clothes she was holding behind her back.

Ren quickly giggled and approached Ann and came in for a hug.

“I’m kidding! Thanks for telling me to get this! Here. Let me get one of these!”

He grabbed one of the bags from Ann so they can divide the load. He then went to the counter and bought the jacket. He however decided to continue wearing it for the rest of the day and so he didn't ask for it to be wrapped.

“Ready to go?” he asked Ann. Lending his arm for her to hold.

“Yup!” she smiled back. She hooked her arm around his and then they continued exploring the mall together. Ren kept quiet though of the fact that his new jacket actually matched with the outfit of the beautiful girl beside him.

_“Huh…. it looks like were a couple._ ” Ren shook his head at the thought of this. The truth being that Ann was not single. She’s been in a relationship with another guy for many years. He decided to smile and enjoy the rest of their time together.

It was around 4pm when Ann said they should stop for a snack.

They found a restaurant which served different kinds of shaved ice. Ann decided to get the strawberry flavoured one and asked Ren that they share. She thanked God she did because when their order arrived, it was a huge serving. Good for at least two people.

Ann’s eyes sparkled at the amazing dessert.

“Oh my God. It looks sooooo goooood!” she squealed in delight.

She took a spoonful and savoured it.

Ren couldn’t help but smile at Ann’s happiness.

Ann then instinctively got a scoop and brought it towards Ren’s mouth for him to have a taste.

“You’re not eating! Here! Try it!” she said.

Ren complied and tasted the serving from Ann’s spoon. It was indeed very delicious. Ren smiled once again as he thought about the situation right now. How he enjoyed these simple moments with Ann. The thought of his ex-girlfriend and the girls he’s dated recently at the back of his mind.

_**“Why can’t it be this simple?” he thought.** _

It was only then did he realize the sounds of giggling from a nearby table. In the corner of his eye, he saw a couple of young girls giggling in delight looking towards Ann and Ren. He wondered what was so funny? That’s when lightning struck.

Ren thought about what he and Ann looked right now. They probably looked like… a couple. Ann literally just fed him dessert. And he himself smiled like a lovesick fool. But this kind of atmosphere and treatment towards one another was normal for Ann and him.

_**“They wouldn’t understand.” he thought.** _

_**“We’ve always been just close friends.” he thought.** _

_**“That’s why we act this way.” he thought.** _

He wouldn’t be okay with doing this with any other girl. Ren thought in the back of his head. He looked towards Ann and saw her enjoy every bite. The pink in her cheeks which accentuated how cute she was. Her cute red lips which curved in delight after every bite—-

Ren jolted a little as he found himself listing the cute details of his best friend.

_**“She’s just my best friend! I’ve always known how cute she was. Snap out of it!”** _

Just in time to help him out was Ann. She noticed how strange Ren was acting in that moment.

“Is something wrong?” she asked. “You’re acting kinda weird.”

“Uhm… sorry. It’s just my seat. Haha. Plus. I was thinking about… work.” Ren lied.

Ann made a closer inspection to see the validity of what he said.

“Uhuh… Well. Like I said. Enjoy the dessert with me!”

Ren smiled. He loved it when she was so cheery.

“Right. Sorry. Thanks also. I was just a bit stressed out.”

“That’s why we’re having fun, remember.” Ann winked back.

He picked up his own spoon and started digging in. The small flames of his heart flickered on and then died down once again for the moment.

 

*Later that afternoon and nearing the evening*

 

Ren and Ann found themselves riding the Peak Tram heading towards Victoria Peak. It was a bit of a tight trip as a lot of people were trying to head up to see the view as well. It felt a bit like the inside of a can of sardines.

“Wow… There’s so many people.” said Ann.

“I heard the view is great though.” said Ren.

The space between Ren and Ann was almost non-existent but they made sure to make themselves comfortable for the short ride. Soon however, they found themselves climbing at an angle. Everyone’s weight started shifting to the back of the tram.

“Oh!” Ann exclaimed.

She found herself forcibly leaning towards Ren. She tried to find something to hold onto but to no avail. Ren himself thankfully was leaning on a railing. His body safe from the shift in angle. He noticed Ann struggling to hold on. Once again, she was forced to lean on Ren. He decided to help her… and hold her instead.

“It’s okay. I got you.”

Ann’s hands were leaning towards Ren’s chest. She felt embarrassed but there was nothing she could do.

“I’m sorry—-“

Ann once again was pushed towards Ren as the people behind her shifted since the angle grew a bit steeper. Ren caught her in his arms. She was now in a full embrace. Ren suddenly felt nervous from the sudden change in stance.

“Haha. Wow. What a ride.” he said.

Ann was still struggling to stay upright. He couldn’t let her fumble about.

“Here, let’s just stay like this for a while.” Ren said.

He held her close in the embrace.

Once again… Ren felt the flames of his heart beginning to burn brighter.

He got all nervous once again as he thought about what happened over dessert. He wondered what was Ann’s expression and to his surprise… Ann’s face looked… red. Redder than he’s ever seen it.

His heart started to beat faster. His mind telling him no… but his heart… finally screaming out and telling him the truth.

He loved Ann Takamaki more than anyone else. The true reason why he broke up with his girlfriend and all the other girls he’s dated.

They weren’t her.

Ren leaned in a little. Ann’s eyes searching and looked frightened for just a moment. But soon she closed her eyes as she leaned in towards his lips. Ren closed his eyes and leaned in closer.

Finally… their lips finding one another.

Ren never knew kissing someone could spark so much emotion and energy. It was the most amazing kiss he ever had. Soft, caring, and warm… It was light… but it felt right.

And then… the world came crashing down as his brain finally took over his senses.

_**NO… Ann has a boyfriend!** _

_“What have I done…?”_ he thought to himself.

Ren quickly backed away from Ann leaving her surprised.

“Stop… please… this isn’t right…” he said. Ren began looking away from her.

But in the corner of his eye, he saw Ann looked heartbroken.

“Sorry…” she said quietly. Ann looked down for a moment and avoided his gaze.

The tight train ride now became unbearable with Ann trying her best to lean away from Ren… but failing miserably.

After the ride ended, the two of them fell silent as they walked out. Ren was able to walk out first. Unsure of what to do. Then he saw Ann quickly walk ahead.

“Wait…” he said.

Ann made her way to the viewing area of the top of Victoria Peak. With Ren catching up behind her. No words were said. There they saw the sight of the city. It was already getting dark. The lights beginning to turn on for several of the buildings. Soon, night will envelop the city. The transition from day to night looked beautiful. Ann looked out in wonder.

Ren then leaned in against the rails as he looked out as well. If it wasn’t for the situation, he would have enjoyed the view immensely.

“I’m sorry. I thought… that there was something between us… and today went so right.” said Ann.

Ren looked at Ann to his left and saw her smiling but with tears falling down her eyes.

“I guess… I was wrong…” she said.

Ren wanted to say something… but he knew what must be done. They shouldn’t be doing this… and yet…

“Ann… no you were right. I did feel something. In fact… today was amazing. I had so much fun with you…”

Ann looked at him questioningly.

“Then why did you back away…?” she asked.

Ren sighed.

“Ann… we can’t. You have a boyfriend… this isn’t right…”

Ann’s eyes widened.

“Ren… I—-“

Ren stopped her from speaking.

“Wait… please. Here’s the thing. The truth is… I’ve always known that I had feelings for you deep down… but your boyfriend is a nice guy. And it wouldn’t be right. This isn’t right. I love you Ann… but…”

It was then that Ann started giggling. Some tears still coming down from her eyes.

“You are such an idiot.” she said.

“What?”

Ann tried wiping away her eyes first before she smiled wonderfully and lovingly towards Ren.

He couldn’t help but feel a flutter in his heart at such a wonderful gaze. He wished he deserved this look more than anything. And yet here she was doing it for him. Why was she an idiot according to her?

“Ren… I broke up with my boyfriend like six months ago… I’m actually single right now…”

Ren was shocked.

“What?” he said quietly.

“I thought you knew! I mean… I told your parents when they asked me so I assumed they told you.” she said with such glee.

Even with tears in her eyes, the radiant sunset shined behind Ann like a halo. She was an absolute angel.

“So you’re not?”

“Yup… I’m not cheating on anybody you fool…and I thought you knew…so I thought today… was a chance for us… to finally…” she couldn’t finish. She began blushing as she played a little with her hair.

“So that means…” Ren looked between the view and Ann… as the thoughts came crashing down onto him. A light blush on his face.

Then with renewed vigor, he reached out and held Ann’s hands.

“Hi…” he just said.

“Hi.” she finally looked back at him. Those blue eyes he loved ever so much were now gazing back to his own.

“I love you, Ann Takamaki. I always have.” Ren finally said the truth… and embraced it.

“I love you too!” she said immediately.

With the Hong Kong skyline as their backdrop, Ann and Ren leaned in for another wonderful kiss. This time with renewed passion and vigor. No worries… no holding back. Ren wasn’t going to be cautious. He was hungry. He kissed Ann carefully at first then at some point… with so much intensity, Ann had to lean back. She giggled.

“Ren!… You’re teasing me!” she said.

“Nope… not gonna stop… Kissing Ann Takamaki is just too much fun.” he said in between the kisses.

Ann had to lean back away from his face. She had a huge smile on.

“We’re in a public place! Calm down!”

“Haha! Alright alright….” He finally leaned back but their arms were still looked around their waists.

A quick thought came to mind. A reminder from this morning.

“Oh! I almost forgot! My parents wanted you to join us for dinner! Do you want to come?” he asked.

Ann nodded.

“Of course!”

Ren smiled, he let go for a moment but then quickly intertwined his fingers with hers.

“Let’s enjoy the view first for a moment. Then we’ll meet up with them. But… I’ll introduce you… as my new girlfriend… if that’s alright?” Ren’s smirk once again on his face.

“I’d like that.” she said.

The two of them looked out into the view. Everything seemed brighter than just a moment ago, even if the sun was down. Their worlds felt no longer heavy. It was as if everything has fallen into place. Something which was always meant to be. Ann leaned on Ren’s shoulder. The two of them sighed in content. Ready to take on the world… together.


End file.
